Riddle in the Leaves
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Another play is around the corner, but Sasuke's not the one I'm performing with! With a new, unusual guy to rehearse with, and Sasuke in kill-mode, what's the worse that can happen? -SasuSaku-AU-Sakura's POV-"Cherries and Roses" sequel-
1. The Part

**Riddle in the Leaves**

**Chapter One- The Part**

**Sakura's POV**

'"'"'"'"

**A/N: If you haven't read "Cherries and Roses" yet, I'd suggest reading it before coming to this one! **

"Oh don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, because I'm not going to allow it."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, I don't see why you're so stubborn about this."

Sasuke snorted. "I'd just rather not see my _girlfriend _doing those kinds of things."

"Well you were perfectly fine when you were in the position with me."

Sasuke huffed in a "no duh" manner.

I grinned. "Are you _that _jealous?"

Sasuke looked me straight in the eye. "I am _not _jealous."

"Yes you are."

"I'd just rather not see you up there—"

"Are you two _still _arguing?" We both turned and saw Naruto, who I had gotten very well acquainted with ever since I started dating Sasuke, coming our way.

Sasuke snorted again. "No, Sakura's just about to go end this stupid thing."

I turned from looking at Naruto and tamped my foot defiantly. "You mean _you're _going to stop getting so jealous and just let me do this."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto interjected. "Come on, Teme, it's just a little one."

Sasuke rounded on Naruto. "So how would _you _feel seeing you girlfriend up on stage having to kiss some _other guy_?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well, since I don't have one I can't really say how I'd feel. It's just a little kiss, I bet you two will just make out right afterwards backstage anyway like last time…and the time before that, and the time before that, and the three times before tha—"

"Dobe, shut up now." Sasuke growled.

"My point is, what's one kiss compared to the hundreds, if not ten-thousands, of times you've gotten to kiss her?"

"Thank you, Naruto, that's my point exactly." I nodded, and looked up at Sasuke. "See, he knows what I'm talking about."

"I'm still not allowing it." Sasuke stated blatantly.

I huffed exasperatedly. "It's just a play! Maybe next time you won't get sick and miss getting the top spot with me on audition day."

"Stupid cold…." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed. "Always blaming others, eh Teme?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Not till the bell rings." Naruto responded.

"Which reminds me…our next class is Drama," I stated. "We should probably start heading over there."

"So I can hide the body of that guy before the teacher comes." Sasuke grumbled lowly.

"No, that's called murder; I'd rather not date a murderer, thank you very much."

As if on cue, the bell rang, and Sasuke grabbed my hand and started to lead me down the hall to our next class. We arrived and took our seats in the back as everyone else came in and settled down for class to start.

Kakashi Hatake, our drama teacher for the past two years we had been there, entered the room a while after the late bell rang.

"Sorry I'm late guys, the script copies got lost on the road from the printer." Kakashi declared.

"That has got to be the crappiest excuse I have ever heard." I murmured.

"Well then," Kakashi began, "I'm sure you've all already seen the casting paper, and you know your positions. Looks like Mr. Uchiha has finally been booted off his position with Ms. Haruno, and has been replaced with Hideki."

I could see Sasuke glance around the room and spot Hideki who sat a few chairs in front of us. The glare he gave the boy probably could have drilled holes through his head.

"So, with that known, let's pass out the scripts." Kakashi announced as he flopped a pile of papers onto the desk in front of him.

The title of the play was "Riddle in the Leaves", which was an adventurous tale depicting the lives of the two main characters Yuki, played by me, and Namimaru, played by Hideki. Thanks to Ino, who once again decided to take a sneak peek at the play, we had found out there was a minor kissing scene near the end. It was really nothing big or epic, but it was still enough to piss Sasuke off.

"So then, let's do the usual. You have twenty minutes to highlight or rehearse your lines." Kakashi instructed as he began to pass out the packets of paper.

I received my copy and flipped it open. I was greeted by a fancy looking design for the title, and on the next page the script began. My character immediately popped up with Hideki's. The characters appeared to have been best friends even before the story began.

I looked up and spotted Hideki sitting near the front. He seemed to sense that I was looking at him, because he turned and met my gaze.

The look he gave me couldn't rightly be described. It was like a mix between "oh, hello" and something akin to a look a girl would give guys when they're thinking "yeah, I know I'm hot", it slightly unsettled me, and I jerked my head down to my script.

I flipped through the pages for a second until I found what I was looking for, the kiss scene that Ino had talked about. I read it over for a moment. It was a simple scene where Yuki kisses Namimaru to give him luck for something he had to do that I hadn't read yet. It definitely wasn't very special, Hideki wasn't even really supposed to respond, but rather stand there dumbly for a moment before going and doing what he needed to do.

Something suddenly nudged me from the side. I glanced over and saw Sasuke with an uncharacteristically, unless we were alone, happy look on his face.

"Looks like I'll get to show that Hideki jerk how I feel about him." Sasuke smirked, and handed me his script flipped to a certain page. I took it from him and read the page. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

On the page depicted a scene where Sasuke, playing the part of a bandit Yuki and Namimaru have to face in the story, ends up punching Hideki in the face and knocking him out.

"Do you think I'll be able to cut in as Namimaru if I 'accidentally' hit him too hard and knock his lights out? It is before the kissing scene, and his knockout scene would be done perfectly." The thought of knocking out Hideki seemed to joy Sasuke much more than the prospect of getting to be Namimaru and making the kiss between us.

"Actually, you may be removed from the play if you really manage to knock him out, so I think it's a pipe dream." I responded.

Sasuke feigned a hurt expression and turned back to his script. I continued to look at him for a moment with a smile on my face. I then turned back to my script and continued on without another thought of Hideki or any of the problems to come.

**Shocker, shocker there's an update! I AM BACK! I have returned! It's been what? A week and a half since the last **_**real **_**update? (Not considering the postponed notice for "Blackmailing an Uchiha" really sorry people! But I do have a few new ideas and I'll hopefully be able to update eventually!) Well…I have good news and bad news for this story. The good news is I actually wrote a sequel to "Cherries and Roses" and I actually have a solid idea for it so I shouldn't have any real problems with it. But…on the downside…I am BUSY AS ALL HELL! That's the main reason I haven't updated…and I'm really sorry. School's back in session and I've started in a new school where things are tougher and with a mountain more homework than what I had before so…I have almost no time. I managed to get this out today since I had practically no homework, so I got lucky as hell. (And if bibsa1 reads this, I will get that chapter to you soon! Like I said, I'm just busy, busy, busy!) Well, that's all! (Well, I would have more to say, but this author's note is already huge, and I'd rather not bore you people to death.) So I'll hope to get the next chapter of this out to you soon! **


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter Two- Hello, Goodbye**

"Wow, he really is being a jealous mess."

"That's what I keep telling him!" I huffed as I took a bite of a French fry.

Ino grinned at me. "But it also means he's _totally _crazy about you if he's being this over reactive about a little peck on the lips."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe, but I wish he'd worry a little less."

"You know, you are probably the only girl I will ever know that wouldn't love having Sasuke Uchiha being a little green-eyed monster about them kissing another guy."

"I guess that's just what makes me different."

"And it's probably what he loves about you. He needs someone to call him 'my little whipping boy'."

The two of us giggled. We currently sat at a booth in a little restaurant sharing a plate of fries and talking.

"So really," Ino suddenly sounded serious, "what do you think about having to kiss some other guy? I mean, I know you're alright with it, but you're not going to like…end up in the same situation as you did right before you got together with Sasuke right? Not gonna be making out with him up in his room or anything?"

"Oh hell no!" I responded. "I mean, yes, I'm alright with having to kiss another guy in the name of a play, I won't really enjoy it seeing as I have Sasuke, but I can take doing it."

"Hmm…well, and this isn't really me supporting Sasuke's side, because I can see your point, but what would you say if Sasuke was in Hideki's position, and some other girl was in yours? Then Sasuke would have to kiss another girl."

"Well…I admit it'd unsettle me a little, but Sasuke's not like that, if he had to kiss anyone but me, he'd probably just drop out of the position." I replied.

"And so you're not doing the same thing because…?"

I sighed. "Because like I said, he wouldn't like it, but I don't mind as much."

Ino suddenly threw a French fry at me. It collided with my forehead and then dropped into my seat.

"What the hell?" I blinked, slightly agitated.

"Why don't you just tell him that? I mean, I'm sure he'd understand that!" Ino chided.

"I tried to, but he doesn't want to listen. He's all caught up in his lala land that I can kiss him and only him; hence the overprotective-ness."

"Well, to date he _is _the only guy you've ever kissed."

I flushed a little. "I know, I know…."

Ino suddenly gasped. "You're _experimenting_?"

"Say what?"

"You want to know what it's like to kiss someone other than Sasuke!" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"No, no, no! Er…well…he _is _the only one so far…so isn't it only natural to be a little…_curious _as to what it's like?"

Now Ino reached over and flicked me in the forehead. I cringed back slightly.

"Hey, is it 'attack the forehead' day or something?"

"Attack you day, yes, but anyway…why didn't you ever just ask me what it's like then?"

"Because I imagine since you've probably kissed about fifty guys already you're probably already neutral to any effects there may be."

"Hey, I haven't even had fifty boyfriends yet! But that's beside the point."

"Fine, here, imagine this. You know how they say when you find your true love you'll feel something like fireworks when you kiss them? Well what if you can get different levels of sparks? Like a scale of one to ten, one being you kiss a guy and feel little to nothing, and ten being who you're gonna officially fall in love with and live happily ever after?"

Ino's eyes widened. "What are you insinuating? That Sasuke may not be your soul mate?"

"I can't know for sure. I mean, we are still only high school students. A lot can happen between now and marrying age."

"Sakura, I'm telling this to you as a friend…Sasuke is _damn hot _and _totally _nuts about you, and you're thinking you two may not end up living happily ever after? You, my friend, are completely insane!"

"I never said that! I'm just saying, what if?"

"So you're willing to kiss other guys just because of a 'what if'?"

"Ino, you're making it sound like I'm a whore or something. I am no Karin, I'm just _wondering _and that's all!"

"Okay, seriously, trust me, and don't hit me, you have officially lost your marbles! So what? Say you never got to kiss any other guy but Sasuke, which really doesn't sound bad, and he proposes to you. Are you going to reject him just because of your _curiosity _that there's some other guy out there with a bigger spark when you kiss?"

"Whoa, back it up, we're not even old enough to marry yet, and really, you never know. No one can predict the future, Ino."

"No, you're wrong there. Genies are amazingly accurate!"

My brow twitched. "…Ino…genies are the ones that grant you three wishes."

"…Oh whatever. You and Sasuke are meant for each other, you're crazy, and you should drop your position with Hideki and play as something else."

I rubbed my temples. "Oh will you just stop? I'm not dropping out of my position, and I can't tell for sure what Sasuke and my future shall hold together. End of story."

Ino scoffed haughtily, but I ignored her and pulled out my cellphone to check the time.

My eyes widened. "Damn it, I have to go."

Ino gasped. "You're not going to practice at Hideki's place are you? Bad, bad, bad!"

"No!" I replied tersely. "It's a four day weekend, remember, and Sasuke is going to be leaving with his dad for a police officer's convention. I said I'd be there to see him off."

"A police officer's convention? Sounds lame…but with Sasuke there it's sure to be cooler. Well, better hurry if you want to make out with him goodbye before his dad comes outside."

I blushed, glared at Ino, and walked briskly out of the restaurant. I walked out to my car and slid into the driver's seat. Right as I did my phone rang. I pulled it out and checked the ID, I didn't recognize it.

I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, is that you Sakura?" I recognized the voice.

"Oh, Hideki, yeah, it's me." I had given him my number in case we needed to make any plans for practicing off school. "What is it?"

"Do you think we could get some practice in this weekend?" He asked. My conversation with Ino went through my head, but I shook it off.

"Yeah, sure, when and where do you want to meet?"

"Uh, could we meet now? I have some things to do over the rest of the weekend."

"Oh, well…could I meet you in say an hour? I…kinda have to see my boyfriend off."

It was silent on the other side of the line for a bit. I was about to say something to see if he was still there, but he spoke up. "Okay, can you come to my place afterwards?"

"Okay…uh, where do you live?"

"I'll give you directions when you can come by, just give me a call."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm going to be late, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone away. I was lost in my thoughts as I started the engine and began to drive off to Sasuke's house.

'"'"'"'"

"Alright, alright, it's not like he's leaving for a year or anything." Naruto huffed. "You can break it up any time now."

"Hn, jealous, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked as he hugged me closer towards him.

"No, I'm just saying, if your dad comes out and sees you all over Sakura like that you never know how your old man's gonna react."

"He already knows she's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but what if he goes on that whole 'you're showing weakness by displaying such things', or what if he pulls out the tazer again? Man, that thing scared the crap out of me!"

"That was because you were hiding out on our roof to surprise me on my birthday. I would have _used_ the tazer rather than have just threatened you with it." Sasuke scoffed.

"Ha, ha." Naruto replied dryly. "Just quit with the lovey, kissy stuff already and just say goodbye!"

"So what, you're not going to cry anymore?" I giggled. "You're not sad your best friend is leaving you?"

Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto huffed. "I did not cry. My eyes water on their own sometimes."

"Well that was perfectly timed for them to start 'watering'." Sasuke declared.

Naruto turned away and muttered something about caring for his friends.

"I think someone needs a hug." I stated. "Sasuke, give him a hug."

"Why don't you?"

"Oh, you won't get jealous?"

"Don't start bringing _that _up again. Besides, I know where he lives so if he ever did something to you I can easily hunt him down and kill him in his sleep."

"Oh you're a _great _friend, Teme." Naruto called over his shoulder.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know I am."

Naruto suddenly turned. "So am I not getting a hug?"

Sasuke and I looked at each other. "I didn't think you'd really want one." I spoke up.

"Even a man needs a hug sometimes! Sasuke, come give me a man hug!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened his arms.

"I'll give you something alright." Sasuke grumbled as I giggled and pushed him forward.

Naruto pulled Sasuke in and hugged him tight. Sasuke, although it looked kind of reluctant, replied. And who walked out at that second but Sasuke's father, Fugaku.

Fugaku watched the scene for a moment with a raised brow. I wanted to laugh at the sheer awkwardness of the situation, but managed to contain it.

When the two let go they promptly punched each other in the arm. This appeared to assure Fugaku that what he just witnessed should be of no concern, and he continued on his way to the car.

Sasuke then seemed to realize his father had seen what had just happened, and he grumbled something incoherent as he punched a laughing Naruto again for good measure. He then walked over to me.

"So will you give me a call when you get to your hotel?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded. "And will you give the Dobe a whack in the head every once in a while if you see him till I come back? It keeps him straight."

I laughed. "If I can."

"Let's go, Sasuke! The traffic's going to get hellish soon!" Fugaku called from the driver's seat of the car.

Sasuke snorted in his father's direction and then kissed my cheek. "I'll be by your place as soon as I get back."

I smiled at him. "I await it, then."

Naruto and I stood in the driveway for a couple moments as we watched Sasuke get in the passenger's seat. The car rolled out of the driveway, and then started to drive down the road.

I sighed, said a "goodbye" to Naruto, and pulled out my cellphone as I walked over to my car. I dialed a number and held the phone to my ear as I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Someone called.

"Hi Hideki, it's Sakura. So where is your house?"

**Hello people! Well, two things. One, yay! Are you people happy I could get this to you within just a few days of my last publish? And two, if you haven't noticed yet, this chapter is longer than my averages. Well, I decided I wanted to boost that up, and thusly, I am going to start writing longer chapters! (Right now you people are all probably screaming "**_**Finally!"**_**) Yeah, yeah, anyway, so there's that! How did Ino and Sakura's conversation go? I mean, it's kinda choppy because I was coming up with some of the concepts as I wrote it, so it may be kinda rough. I'm not sure. Alright then, it's a three day weekend, but I only have today and all of tomorrow left! I'll see what I can do! Till then! (Random note, typing with a bandage on your index finger feels really weird…it's like pushing on a button with a pad on it. Stupid sharp lid edge….) **


	3. Private Rehearsal

**Chapter Three- Private Rehearsal**

A little while after I had left Sasuke's I pulled up to a plain, two-story house. I looked out, it was the right address, and I parked my car on the side of the road.

I made my way over to the front door, and before I could even knock it was opened, and there stood Hideki.

"Ah, good, you're here." Hideki greeted, and then stepped aside. "Come on in."

I walked into the house and stood there for a moment. It was like any other house, nothing too fancy or anything.

Hideki lead me into the living room, and we both sat down on a couch.

I looked around. "It's pretty quiet…are your parents home?"

Hideki shook his head as he picked up his copy of the script which was lying on the coffee table in front of the couch. "They're both out right now. It just gives us some…quiet time to practice."

I noticed offhandedly that something in Hideki's eyes seemed to have changed. I blinked for a second, and lightly shook my head. "Yeah, I guess." I pulled out my script. "Where do you want to start?"

The change in Hideki's eyes seemed to falter for a second. "Oh, uh…well, we'll just start from the beginning."

I opened my script. "Alright."

After that we practiced our parts for about half an hour. Finally we took a break, and Hideki left for a moment to get us some drinks.

I rested my head against the back of the couch. "This is so different from practicing with Sasuke…I wonder how he's doing right now." I smiled a little. "He's probably bickering with his dad right now about which way to go…neither of them were ever very good at directions." The thought made me laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

I gave a visible jump and turned around. Hideki was behind me with two glasses of water in his hands. He handed one to me and sat down, a questioning look still on his face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Sasuke…he's probably in a car lost with his dad right now, and both are too stubborn to ask for directions."

Hideki smiled a little. "Sasuke's…your boyfriend, right?"

I nodded. "Has been for a couple years already."

"Yeah…I heard you two actually got together prior to performing your first play together where you had to kiss."

"That's right…you weren't at our school yet. It's true…we had actually been practicing for the play and things got…well, I think you can imagine…and now here we are today."

The look in Hideki's eye returned, but this time I could just identify it. It was…cold, disgusted, angry.

But it faded quickly, only to be replaced with something else. "So…is he the only guy you've ever had?"

The question threw me off for a second. "Uh…yeah, yeah he is."

"So you've never really been around the park a few times?"

I gave him a slightly skeptical look. "I guess you can say that…." My conversation with Ino rang loudly in my head.

Hideki suddenly moved closer. "But don't you want to know?"

I tensed for a second. "Well…I have time…I can find out later." Even if I told Ino I wanted to try the kiss to see what I'd feel, I didn't want it to be here. I didn't want _anything _to happen here. The play was the only time I'd allow it. I wasn't going to accidentally repeat what happened with me and Sasuke those couple years ago.

"Why wait, though? Your boyfriend's not here, right? He doesn't need to know."

With those words I immediately realized just what I had gotten myself into, and now I felt many things, stupid, vulnerable, guilty. Why would I want to kiss anyone but Sasuke?

Hideki moved closer again. "Well?"

I tried to shrink back against the end of the couch. "And just what are you insinuating?" Boy I felt stupid saying that.

Hideki smirked. "One time in the play doesn't have to be the only time, you know?"

I tried to keep him at bay. "I would never cheat on my boyfriend!"

"I already said…he doesn't need to know, does he?" Hideki loomed over me.

_Slap!_

Hideki blinked for a second, and then gazed at me. My hand was still raised.

The next moment my other reactions kicked in, and I stood up quickly. "I'm going to go home."

Hideki suddenly stood up, and was over by me in a second. I couldn't react in time, and he grabbed my arm.

"There's nothing wrong with a little curiosity, you know?" Hideki sneered.

Now my resolve was clear. I wanted nothing to do with this boy. "I already told you. I have a boyfriend. And he already wants to rip your lips off, so I'd back off."

Hideki huffed. "Why would you want to kiss a guy who doesn't look like me?"

"…Okay, there's a serious ego alert going off here."

"The Uchiha has a big ego, too. I figured it was something you found attractive in a guy."

I shook him off. "Keep talking…I will, and am not afraid to, take away your ability to reproduce."

Hideki grinned suggestively. "Is that before or after I get the chance to reproduce with you?"

_SLAP!_

That time I hit him so hard he stumbled back. I resisted the urge to give him a kick in the shin for good measure, and made a hasty retreat out the door.

I slid into the driver's seat of my car and immediately started the engine. I made sure all the doors were locked before I pulled out my cellphone and went to my speed dial.

I waited impatiently for someone to pick up. Finally I heard the familiar greeting I was looking for. "Hello?"

"Ino, can I come down to your place?" I asked, constantly glancing to the side to see if Hideki was going to pop out.

"Oh, sure, why?"

"I'll explain when I get there." I replied, and hung up.

With that I sped off to Ino's house, and gratefully left Hideki's house behind me.

'"'"'"'"

"He. Did. _What_?" Ino exclaimed as I finished my recount of the past hour.

"I told you…he…he tried to kiss me…or do some sort of thing to me reserved for boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Did you threaten to de-guy him?"

"Yes, but he turned it perverted." I shuddered.

"I can't believe this! I mean, he seems like such a nice guy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought till he started getting all…ick…I just wish Sasuke was here…."

"Oh, but then you'd be in a car right now heading over to Hideki's with Sasuke and a shotgun in the back."

"I don't think he'd take it that…well, maybe there wouldn't be a shotgun since they don't have one…but I don't think he'd really kill him."

"Overprotective Sasuke's girlfriend just nearly got molested by the guy he already wants to punch in the face. How do you think that's going to end?"

I had no retort to Ino's statement, and she grinned because she knew she was right. "Oi, now I almost dread having to go to school for fear Hideki's gonna take me and rape me or something."

"What? Sakura you can't get raped unless Sasuke it the rapist! …Then again it's not considered rape if you want it."

I gave Ino my best "what the hell is wrong with you?" look, and sighed. "Please…we're all too young."

"Legally, anyways."

"Oh, shoot me."

"You mean shoot Hideki."

"Don't twist my words around; I'm not in the mood." I sighed. "So how am I going to avoid Hideki while pretending to get along with him while we're rehearsing and how am I going to explain this whole thing to Sasuke?"

"Well, seeing as you are an actress, pretending to get along with Hideki should be no problem. As for the 'explain to Sasuke' thing…best to do it on the phone while he's still gone so by the time he gets back he'll at least be slightly cooled off."

"…I guess you're probably right."

Ino grinned triumphantly. "Advice is the best thing I can give! Well…besides fashion, but fashion advice is a category, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to go home, call Sasuke, explain this to him, hope he doesn't hurry home to kill Hideki, and just wait till this whole play ordeal is solved."

Ino nodded, and we both stood up. I walked over to the door.

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino called after me.

I turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"So then…what are you going to do when you really have to get on stage and…well…do it?"

I frowned. "I'm gonna hate it, make it as quick as I can, and after the play I'll do the usual."

"You're gonna make out with Sasuke backstage?"

"…Well, probably, and act as though all I did was kiss Sasuke on stage in the first place."

"Try not to think that while you're actually doing it, though. Don't want you to go overboard like usual."

"How would you know what the usual is?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes again. "See you at school."

"See ya!"

And with that I closed the door to Ino's house.

**And we're done! I thankfully pulled this off in one sitting, and so I also succeeded in getting this to you guys by the weekend! (Though for any of you not in the US or something, it's probably already Monday…oh well. For me it's been accomplished!) And now, I'll work on whatever! Next may be the fourth chapter of RitL, or next may be the fourth chapter of BAU. Either ways I will, or hope I will, have happy people! So till then! **


	4. Love and Hate

**Chapter Four- Love and Hate**

"…Sasuke?" I called.

I'm pretty sure I heard the crash of something breaking. I winced back slightly as Sasuke's voice came through my phone.

"That fucking bastard is as good as dead." Sasuke seethed.

I didn't say anything. I knew Sasuke had every right to be angry, absolutely furious, and I knew he would be, but the effect even just his voice gave off still made me recoil.

"But are you alright?" Sasuke suddenly asked. His voice was much calmer.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, feel sexually abused or anything, no post-trauma coming?" His softer tone immediately put me much more at ease.

"No, no, I'm alright." I answered. "Just still kind of…in shock I guess. I thought Hideki was a nice guy…."

"And you used to get the impression I was cold and emotionless, but look how that perspective's changed now."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right…so when are you coming back?"

"After I've disposed of the body."

"Sasuke."

"I'll be back in a couple days. Don't worry. Just stay as far away as possible from that bastard."

"I planned to whether you told me or not. But unfortunately we won't be able to get around rehearsal times at school."

"That's why I have to hide the body before school starts."

I sighed, but I was in better spirits than I had been earlier. "Right then, I'll see you in a couple days."

"I'll see you."

"I love you."

"…Yeah, yeah, I'll clean it up, Dad. Love you too, Sakura. Bye."

"Bye." I responded as I pressed the end button on my phone.

I looked down at the phone in my hand for a second before I placed it on my nightstand and plopped down onto my bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling for quite some time, absorbed in my own thoughts.

"_What am I going to do? I have to see Hideki at school…that's inevitable, and I still have to kiss him for the play."_

**Well just tell him to back the hell off and break his heart by saying there's absolutely nothing possible between you two even if you kiss! **My inner retorted. It had been quite some time since I had heard from her.

"_Well I don't want to be _that _mean. Even if I do think that." _

My inner snorted. **Softie.**

"_Hush you."_

**Okay, so you're going to kiss him and let him stand there hoping you'll be flirting with him after the play?**

"_No, I hope he already gets it that I have no interest in him. After all, I did slap him in the face."_

**Then slap him again and say "stay away from me you pervert!"**

"_I'm pretty sure I've already given him a similar message."_

**Then do it again! You know repetition is the best way people learn things.**

"_Then let me repeat: hush you." _

My inner scoffed. **Fine, be that way. But I won't be here when you really want my advice. You're on your own sucker!**

I rolled my eyes and then sat up in bed. I did agree that I really wanted to slap Hideki again for what he did, and I wanted to tell him to stay out of my life—

**Ha! I was right! Get to work girl!**

"_I _said: _shut. Up!"_

But anyway, I knew Sasuke was already probably going to jump him when he gets home, and I just didn't feel like I wanted to say it till after the play was done. If any form of relationship we have is destroyed before the play, I knew it would probably result in a very bad performance, and as Mr. Hatake always says: "I'm getting paid extra for hosting these plays, and the better you do the more money I get. So be good actors and let me buy my porn!"

…Okay maybe that was the wrong quote.

This was more like it: "Your relationships off stage are important, if the two main actors hate each other, it's going to be a crappy play. Which is why normally it's good to have Sasuke and Sakura as the main actors in our plays because we all know they have their own porn going on backstage."

…On second thought, screw Kakashi, he's just a pervert. But I do understand that relationships with the other actors are important. That's why I don't want to be so mean to Hideki, or bad, bad things are sure to come.

I huffed as I came to that conclusion, and stood up from my bed.

"_Maybe a hot bath will do me good…." _I thought, and I left for the bathroom.

'"'"'"'"

I walked down the halls of my school in a sullen mood. It was Monday already, and so I had to face Hideki again. At that moment I would much prefer to be anyone or anywhere else.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I jumped at the contact, and quickly swung my head around. My eyes met with coal black ones.

"Sasuke! You're back!" I cheered; my depressed mood seemed to lift up and out of me as I was reunited with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as I leaned my head against his chest. "I said I'd be back in a couple days."

"So how was your trip? And why didn't you call me as soon as you got back?"

"The trip was alright. Just a bunch of guys in police uniforms. And I didn't call you because it was one o'clock in the morning and I knew you'd get pissed."

I giggled. "You know me so well, but you have no idea how much I would have given over the weekend to hear your voice."

"You did hear me over the weekend, though, even if we were talking about murdering a certain perverted bastard. Which reminds me, I specifically asked my dad to get me some pepper spray…where is that little demon?"

"I haven't seen him all day, and I'm glad for that, but if you spray him with that stuff here in school you'll get suspended and I'll be completely at his mercy during rehearsal times."

"I never said I was going to spray him here. I was going to hunt him down after school and spray him. First I need to know he's here."

I sighed. "You're so typical…."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he let go of my waist, grabbed my hand, and started to take me down the hall.

The two of us walked into our science class, which we had together in the morning, and we sat down at our table. Naruto, who was also in our class, walked in about a minute later.

"Teme! You're back!" Naruto cheered, and launched himself over to us. He landed on the table in a crouched position to look at Sasuke from a point slightly above him.

"Yes, I'm back." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you give me a call, then?" Naruto questioned, and then grinned. "Was it late? You didn't want to disturb me? Oh, Teme, I knew you cared about me!"

"Actually, I just really didn't give a shit." Sasuke stated.

Naruto hung his head. "Well you didn't have to sound so mean about it."

"Dobe," Sasuke called.

Naruto lifted his head with a cheery expression back on his face, but it was cut short when Sasuke reached out, shoved Naruto in the chest, and caused him to fall off the table. He hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Get off the table." Sasuke finished.

Naruto weakly held up a thumbs-up from the ground. "All done, you jackass."

Sasuke smirked and I rolled my eyes. Everything was completely normal for the time being, and I was relieved to find a way to occupy my mind from my impending problem.

After that our teacher, Ms. Kurenai, walked into the classroom.

"Unless you want to clean it, get off the floor, Naruto." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto responded, and hauled himself off the floor and over to his table.

I smiled. _"Yep, for the time being, I can focus on the everyday routine."_

'"'"'"'"

"You sure that you're ready?" Sasuke asked as we stood in the hallway.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, I just have to act like Hideki's not a total jerk and a pervert and survive the hour and I'm fine."

"I can understand that, I mean are you ready to see if a glare can be intense enough to kill someone, because I sure would like to try it on a certain someone."

I huffed. "Well, so long as they can't trace it back to you and it looks like a freak accident, go ahead I guess."

"You know I can make any kind of murder look like a freak accident right?" Sasuke smirked.

I shook my head. "Your mind is a freak accident."

"Just like your hair." Sasuke's smirk deepened.

I gave Sasuke a playful shove and then grabbed the door handle. We both entered the room and took our seats. Hideki wasn't in there yet, thankfully.

"So far so good," I sighed.

"I wouldn't be too sure…there's something extremely odd." Sasuke responded.

"Huh, what do you—holy crap Mr. Hatake is _actually _here before the bell rang!" I gasped.

Kakashi sat at his desk reading from one of his typical books. He looked up at us and gave us a peace sign before he went back to his book.

"The apocalypse is here…something horrible is going to happen…baaad omens in the room." I muttered.

"Don't count yourself unlucky yet. Maybe his being here early means good things will happen." Sasuke replied.

Everyone else slowly began to file into the room, including Hideki, until the bell rang. Once it did, Kakashi closed his book and walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, we have a busy day ahead of ourselves so I decided to get here a little early." Kakashi greeted.

Everyone gave Kakashi a "holy crap, no way" look before he continued.

"So let's get right to work. Flip to Act Five, Scene Three in your books."

I did as he had instructed and nearly dropped my book onto the floor. Sasuke seemed to get a similar reaction.

Act Five, Scene Three, aka, the part with the kissing scene.

Kakashi's early arrival was _definitely _the sign of the apocalypse.

**And we are done with this chapter! …So sorry I said nothing over the week…I was busy. In fact I can't even remember if this is the second consecutive update of this story…did I say I was going to do the next chapter of BAU next…? I can't remember! Brain not working! One plus one equals window! Two plus two equals fish! (Sorry, that was a random conversation in one of my classes….) But anyway, I guess next up I shall update BAU! Hopefully I won't take a whole week again! Though I question if I'll be able to do much work tomorrow because…heh, I'm stupid, and I haven't done my homework. (**_**Homework? **_**On a **_**weekend? **_**What's wrong with you teachers! …Then again it's also partially my fault for not finishing my work in class….) Okay, that got way off topic. Anyway, till the next chapter peoples! **


	5. A Moment of Disgust

**Chapter Five- A Moment of Disgust**

I reluctantly stood up and started to head for the front of the class. Hideki was already up there, and while the look on his face feigned innocence, I knew that he was reeling in delight.

"Um…Mr. Hatake," I stammered, hoping that he'd get the hint that, like the first time Sasuke and I had rehearsed a kiss scene so long ago, he'd make an alternative.

Kakashi looked down at his book. "Oh, look where we are."

I had a momentary sigh of relief, now everything would be fine.

"Okay…been a while since we had to come up with an alternative, hasn't it?" Kakashi began. "Why don't you just kiss Hideki on the cheek for now or something?"

My heart dropped. I didn't want to put my lips anywhere on or near this guy! I had to come up with something.

"But…Mr. Hatake…." I started.

Kakashi looked up; I think he looked at Sasuke, who certainly portrayed the appearance of an extremely uncomfortable person.

"Well, it's just in the name of the play, right? You two understand that. A little peck on the cheek is nothing for now." Kakashi nodded as he spoke.

Evil, evil teacher that decided to show up on time today…oh why?

"Right then, let's get cracking." Kakashi declared. I had the gut feeling he was enjoying this; evil, sadistic, perverted, damn teacher.

Hideki looked over at me with a smile. "Don't worry Sakura, I don't bite." Oh like hell!

"Wipe that fake smile off your stupid face." I growled at him so only he could hear.

"Now, now, don't go flirting with your boyfriend watching you. Makes a bad impression." Hideki whispered in return.

"I'll make a bad impression on your face if you try anything."

"Okay, places everyone!" Kakashi ordered. "Aaaand…action!"

We began from the beginning of the scene, and painfully slowly worked our way up to the dreaded moment. Hideki was right next to me now.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll be back." He stated, and started to walk forward.

"Wait Namimaru!" I called. Here it came.

He froze, and I knew I had to go up to him and kiss his cheek. I approached him and shut my eyes as I leaned over and felt the side of his face against my mouth. Disgusting. I pulled away quickly, and Hideki stared at me with an expression somewhere between what his acting face was supposed to look, and a look of triumph I loathed with all my being.

I took a couple steps back. "For luck." I spat out.

Hideki grinned at me, and then started to walk away again.

"And that's a wrap!" Kakashi declared. "Good job! And see, not so bad."

I resisted the urge to glare at Kakashi, and then made a hasty retreat back to my desk. I sat down and tried to discreetly rub away any of Hideki's skin particles that may have stuck to my mouth. I felt dirty….

Something jabbed my elbow then, and I looked down to see a folded up sheet of paper. I opened it up and immediately recognized Sasuke's handwriting.

_You realize once this play is over Hideki is going to be permanently "removed" from this school…and all the other places in the world._

I glanced to the side and saw Sasuke with a light smirk on his face. I think he was envisioning just what he had written down, and was getting a good kick out of it.

I took out a pencil and wrote a reply to his message.

_Just be sure to clean up the evidence. It'd be kinda embarrassing telling people that my boyfriend is in jail._

I then passed the note back to Sasuke. He looked down at it, shook his head for a moment, and then proceeded to write something down and hand the paper back to me.

_Don't worry; with the police skills I've been learning about finding evidence, I think I'd be able to clear it up quite nicely._

Now it was my turn to shake my head. I knew he'd never really be able to go through with killing Hideki, but I guess it's just one of his good ways to vent and dream. I'd be depriving him of an imagination if I didn't allow him to.

_Anyway, well, class is still going on, and I'll have to go back up there soon, so I'll talk to you after class, k?_

Sasuke received the note, opened it, read it, looked over at me, and nodded his head in confirmation.

As if right on cue, at that moment Kakashi called me up to continue on practicing. I stood up, took a quick glance at Sasuke, and made my way up to the front of the classroom.

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke and I walked down the street hand-in-hand. We were heading over to Sasuke's house for a bit of practice. Sasuke may not be Namimaru in the actual play, but he could still act as him to help me rehearse, since I absolutely refused to go near Hideki anymore for practice unless forced to in class.

"So we were having a conversation earlier." Sasuke reminded me.

"Oh…it'd be kinda awkward visiting you in jail in the circumstance that you are caught for the murder of Hideki." I stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But you'd do it anyway, even though that's not exactly what I planned to talk about."

"Then what's up?" I asked.

"I heard a bit of gossip from Ino, and she told me a couple things." I gulped; I had a bad feeling about what was coming up. "Is it true that at first you really wanted to kiss Hideki as an experiment?"

I sucked in a big breath, I was never really talented when it came to lying to Sasuke, whether I'm an actress or not. "It's…true…but I realized quickly that I had made a huge mistake."

"Was this before or after he tried to bust some moves on you?" Sasuke prodded.

"It was…somewhere during it I think. All I know is I left Hideki's house that one day with a red hand from slapping him in the face, and the knowledge that the only person I'd ever want to kiss is you."

Sasuke smirked and we stopped in front of his house. "So is that a long way of saying that you love me and only me?"

I blushed a little. "Well…yeah, I guess you can say that."

Sasuke looked down tenderly at me. "Good, because I feel the same way."

My cheeks grew hotter, and I remembered the bit of me and Ino's conversation about whether or not I believed Sasuke and I were soul mates destined to get married some day.

Sasuke tugged on my arm. "Come on, let's get inside, it's going to rain soon."

I looked up; indeed the clouds had taken on a heavy, dark gray appearance over our heads. Sasuke continued to pull lightly on me, and we quickly walked into his house.

'"'"'"'"

I rocked nervously on the tips of my feet as I stood in my dressing room. It was the day of the play, and I stood there waiting for Ino to come through the door.

Finally, Ino entered my room and shut the door behind her. She did a quick scan of my appearance. Seeing as most of the story I would be dressed for travelling, I wore a sleeveless turtleneck and a loose pair of shorts.

"Oh, so Sasuke's not in here clinging onto you this time, eh?" Ino snickered. I blushed, it was true that typically when Ino would walk into my dressing room she would see Sasuke in here and we may be in some…intimate moments.

"Oh be quiet, you're just jealous." I countered.

"Maybe a little, I mean, a hot boyfriend, a leading role in another play, a perverted guy after you making that hot boyfriend want to blow his usually level headed top. How lucky can you get girl?" Ino beamed.

"Gee, thanks for the sarcastic remarks." I huffed.

"…I wasn't being sarcastic seeing as all that is actually happening."

I shook my head and sighed. "So what's up, Ino?"

"Just the typical drop by, making sure you look good going out there and whatnot." Ino responded. "Oh, wait, of course Sasuke wouldn't be here, I just remembered…Sasuke wants you to go by his dressing room."

I raised a curious brow. "Okay…but why didn't he just come over here?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. May as well get over there, though, in case that pervert Hideki decides to pop by."

I nodded my head and shuddered a little. "Yeah, I'll see ya on stage."

"See you there."

I walked past Ino and started to go down the backstage halls. After a couple of minutes of searching, a thought came to mind.

"Wait a minute…Sasuke's just a minor character, so doesn't he have to share a dressing room with the rest of the small-time guys?" I pondered aloud. "So where'd that room be?"

I continued on my way, searching for the dressing room fruitlessly. After a bit I was starting to get aggravated.

"Where in the hell could that room be—eee!" I shrieked as I was suddenly yanked to the side.

I was ripped into a dimly lit room and shoved into the wall as the door shut beside me. For a moment I thought it was Sasuke, since he has done things like this before backstage during our plays, which is actually…eh…how some of our moments were started and found out by others searching for us, but that was besides the point.

"I heard this was something that Uchiha likes to do backstage…let's see just how enjoyable it is." A voice whispered to me.

My eyes widened in horror, and I immediately realized that it wasn't Sasuke's voice at all.

It was Hideki!

**Some random reader is seriously going to hunt me down and kill me some day for all the cliffhangers I leave on you guys! Well, next chapter shall be the last! Sorry to say, but that's just how it is…. But be glad…I updated early! For me it's still Wednesday! (Late Wednesday, but still Wednesday.) And so…well, next I hope to update the final chapter of BAU, even if people are begging me to work on "Cold Comfort". I will! That I will! …Eventually. Right, so then, till then! **


	6. Curtain Call

**Chapter Six- Curtain Call**

My breathing stopped as I realized it was Hideki who had pulled me into the dark room. I immediately began to struggle and writhe under his power, trying to get him off me.

Hideki only smiled devilishly. "Come on, what can a girl do against a strong guy? It's useless to fight, and it'll only make you more vulnerable to me once you tire out."

I froze, and I knew Hideki was right. His strength was greater than mine, but I wasn't about to let him do what he pleased with me.

"Why are you doing this?" I spat out.

Hideki chuckled. "Why am I not? I'm a man, Sakura, I have needs."

"Do those needs really require you to snatch away an innocent, and already dating someone else, girl and do this?"

"Oh, I'm aware of the consequences, but I at least want to leave my mark on your pretty little body before those consequences come."

I was struck dumbfounded, screw the name pervert or rapist, he was a freaking pedophile! I tried once more to escape his grip, but again it proved futile.

I knew the only way to postpone this until someone came was to keep him talking. "You know all I have to do is scream! Once I do, people will come running, especially Sasuke! And then you're going to get the crap beat of you! Sasuke wouldn't care who's watching!"

"Oh, I already thought of that." Hideki smirked, and then pulled out a cloth from his back pocket.

In a flash, my mouth was covered, and I couldn't speak. Hideki sneered at me.

"So what now? You're completely immobilized, and you can't speak. Any last retort?"

I glared at him, unable to speak through the cloth.

Hideki's devious smile widened. "I didn't think so. Now stay still and it'll all be over with soon."

Hideki began to reach up towards the cloth on my face. I knew he was going to move it and try to kiss me.

His fingers reached up and began to trace their way along my jaw up to the cloth. My eyes shut as I waited for what was coming, the cloth began to come down and I could feel his breath on my face.

Then an idea hit me. The moment I felt one of his fingers trace my lips as they moved the cloth away, I lashed out and bit it.

Hideki was startled to say the least by my action. He yelped in pain and swore as he ripped his finger out from between my teeth. I took that moment and lashed out with my leg.

Whack! Direct hit.

Hideki fell to the floor, desperately clutching the area between his pant legs. If there was one thing stronger than my fist, it was the impact of my leg.

"Have fun raping little children with _that _you little fucker." I growled with a maniacal grin on my face.

Hideki hissed in pain on the floor, and I quickly left the dark room. I ran down the hall towards my dressing room. I swung the door open, dashed inside, and rammed right into something large.

"There you are."

I looked up and beamed joyously, I had run into Sasuke.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was just…showing Hideki how much I hate him."

Sasuke looked down at me with a surprised expression. "You went and saw Hideki?"

I shook my head. "No, I was looking for you! Ino came into my room earlier and said you were waiting for me in your dressing room! But then Hideki caught me and pulled me into a dark room where he tried to…geh, well I think you know."

Sasuke opened his mouth to question me, but I stopped him.

"No, he didn't do anything. I bit his finger then kicked him in the family jewels, and then I ran out of there and came here."

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. "That's good…at least you're safe and I know somewhere he's laying in pain."

I giggled. "Yeah…."

Sasuke reached his hand up and stroked my hair. "You look nice in that outfit."

I blushed. "Thanks…"

Sasuke then abruptly turned away and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" I called.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at me tenderly, but with a hint of malicious joy in his eyes. "I'm just going to pay Hideki a visit. I'll be right back."

I watched Sasuke leave the room and disappear down the hall. I felt completely alone once he was gone, for I knew in a little bit I would still have to go onstage and perform with Hideki. I sat down and just decided to wait until Sasuke returned. I stared into the mirror located in the room for a while, lost in thought.

The memories of the past few weeks played back in my head. At the beginning of it all Hideki had seemed like such a nice person, and now he had morphed into someone horrible.

A loud buzz interrupted my thoughts, followed by a voice. _"Actors, please come up to the stage, actors, please come up to the stage. The play is about to begin."_

I stood up and hesitated for a moment. Sasuke still wasn't back, and I didn't want to chance a run-in with Hideki. But I had to go. I took a deep breath and left the room.

I arrived at the stage, which was covered from the audience's view by a curtain. I looked around, I didn't see Hideki, but I didn't see Sasuke either. I began to grow nervous, and images of them fighting in that room backstage flashed through my mind.

"Sakura, there you are! Did you find Sasuke?"

I turned around at the voice and saw Ino approaching me.

I nodded my head as she neared me. "Yeah…I did."

Ino blinked. "What's wrong Sakura?"

I looked up at her, and then suddenly reached out and hugged her. "Do I really have to perform with that bastard?"

Ino blinked again. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I pulled away, took in a deep breath, and started to explain what had happened in the past few minutes. Ino's eyes grew from normal, to slightly surprised, to widened in shock as I finished my tale.

"That pedophile!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's what I was thinking." I huffed. "And then I told Sasuke about it, and I haven't seen him ever since."

"You don't think they're fighting right now, do you?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…it crossed my mind…."

Ino fell silent, and just as she was about to say something, another voice called.

"Sakura, come on! You need to be in place before the play starts!" Kakashi called.

I looked back at Ino. "Sorry…we'll talk later."

"Yeah, but by the time this play is done we should know what happened to them."

I nodded, and then set off to center stage as Ino moved back so she wouldn't be seen by the audience. I stood in my position and took several deep breaths, my typical routine before I began each play.

Kakashi's voice came on over the intercom, welcoming the audience and giving a little bit of information about the play. Finally he ended his speech and the curtains were swept away. It was time to begin.

For the start of the play it was mostly me. Hideki wasn't supposed to show up for a little bit. I went on my way through my lines as I was supposed to, and now it was time for Hideki to make his appearance.

"Namimaru! Namimaru over here!" I called, waiting for Hideki to come out.

He didn't.

Sasuke did.

I blinked, completely forgetting about the play for the moment as I took in the scene before me. Sasuke was dressed in Namimaru's outfit, that familiar smirk of his was on his face.

"Yuki! How are you?" Sasuke asked.

His naming me by my stage name snapped me out of my trance. I walked towards Sasuke, reciting my lines as I was supposed to, and finally I reached him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed without anyone's notice.

"I'll explain later." Sasuke whispered back, and then went on with his own lines.

I beamed, this was a story I was anxious to hear.

'"'"'"'"

"Okay Uchiha, you have some questions to answer." I stated as we walked off the stage after the final bow.

Sasuke smirked as we entered my dressing room. "After I left you, I tracked Hideki down as I said I would. I…took care of him; I'll leave it at that. And then I went to the stage where Kakashi was. He was asking where Hideki was, and I told him I had found him and he was feeling sick. At first Kakashi was a little worried about what to do, but then I mentioned how I knew all of Namimaru's lines from all my practices with you, and so I was assigned the part and here I am."

My jaw dropped as Sasuke spoke, and I merely gawked up at him.

"So…" I started, "so you got the part that easily?"

"What? You're not happy about it?" Sasuke countered.

I launched myself at Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. "Of course I'm happy! I'm just…surprised!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I thought as much."

I shook my head and gazed up at Sasuke. "Well, I felt much better kissing you than I would if I ever had to kiss Hideki."

Sasuke leaned down and took my lips in a sweet kiss. "Yeah, and I'm the only one you ever will, right?"

"Well…unless you get sick and miss another part-assigning day."

"Oh trust me, I don't care if I'm hacking up a lung, I am never missing another one of those days."

I giggled. "Well aren't you sweet?"

"Hn, only to you."

"Ha, yeah… So really…what did you do to Hideki?"

Sasuke blinked, and then his smirk grew wider. "Let's just say he's not getting out of that room on his own."

"But isn't he going to tell people it was you who did it to him?" I dreaded the thought of Sasuke being suspended or expelled.

Sasuke scoffed. "I told you, I have all the skills to cover my tracks. Not even Hideki will know it was me."

I stared at Sasuke for a moment, and then shook my head. "Oh my…what am I getting myself into?"

"Not much, you just have to keep these secrets and everything will be fine."

I rested my head on his arm. "Till death do I reveal your secrets."

Sasuke looked down tenderly at me. "Till death shall we part."

I giggled again. "And that's just how I like it."

**THE END**

**Hmmm…WE'RE DONE! Though I think the ending could have gone a bit better…I never really planned out the very end…oh well, what's written has been written. So…how'd you all enjoy this? Was it better than the first one? I hope it was…. I'm kinda surprised that I created such a hated character such as Hideki. I think after my last update most of the reviews I got were people saying Hideki should go die. Well then, at least I got you guys all riled up for the ending! Though I imagine the reviews saying "You shoulda described what Sasuke did to Hideki! I wanna hear him sufferrrr!" XP Anyway, at least now this means all I have to work on is CC, and that means I can take as much time as necessary to make it a good story! So till then! **


End file.
